


A Talk With Confuse

by agent_ontario



Series: The Challenger: It and Assorted Things in it's Universe [2]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Deleted Scene, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_ontario/pseuds/agent_ontario
Summary: Sam talks with Confuse (no kidding). Then he and G. meet Cliffjumper. That's basically all that happens. See why I cut it out from the original story?





	A Talk With Confuse

**Author's Note:**

> This was the original chapter five - before things happened and a large amount of this chapter was lost. So now it's a deleted scene.

I was wandering around the base, not really doing anything.

G. was being checked over by the Autobots' medic, Ratchet.

I was thinking about Darkwing, and about how much damage he's gotten over the years from the cases. . .

My meandering walk led me to where a lone cybercat, like Braveheart, stood outlined against the sky. He turned as I approached. "Hello," he said.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked.

The cybercat made a sweeping motion with his tail, signaling that I could. "My name is Confuse."

\-------------------------------------

Cliffjumper, a rusty red Autobot with angled silver horns, had just finished regaling G. and I on how Darkwing had tripped over a crack in the floor after coming out of a GroundBridge when green lights went off.

"What's that?" I asked, watching as the Autobot symbol on the wall flashed.

"Perimeter alarm," Cliffjumper replied, glancing nervously down the hall. His optics, one of which was slightly more squinty then the other, glowed the sky-blue of all Autobots. He cocked his head. "Optimus wants everyone in the main Hangar," he told the two of us. "Follow me!"

**Author's Note:**

> What happened: Was doing some low-key editing/rewriting, deleted a significant amount of this chapter (specifically, there was more to the first part before) to rewrite it, got distracted and didn't return until a month or so later, and realized I forgot what originally took place. Whoops.


End file.
